Of Rangers and Flying Moglins
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: A companion piece to Of Rogues and Wannabe Playboys. You don't have to read it to understand this. Valencia's POV


Of Rangers and Flying Moglins

-

And, here is a companion piece to my first fic, Of Rogues and Wanna-be playboys. I hope you enjoy.

-

Disclaimer – I own Lizzie, Rayne, and Trip. I do not own all other characters

* * *

Valencia smiled, as laughed softly, as Truffle pushed her nose into her hand, her teeth scraping gently against Valencia's palm. She was standing outside of Aria's pet shop, getting ready to go out for another treasure hunting spree. She was planning to leave for it that night. She was just getting everything ready.

Hearing a sudden door open and close, Valencia looked to her side, and saw Aria, looking ever happy, surrounded by the many other animals in the yard. With a grin on her face, she walked over to Valencia. "Hi Valencia." She greeted, swaying on the balls of her feet.

"Hey." Valencia nodded, smiling politely back at her. "So, is there anything I can help you with before you go?" Aria questioned, trying to be ever helpful to the older girl.

Valencia tapped a finger on her chin. "I think that Grumbugly could be fed before we leave." She answered finally.

While other girls, and some men too, would be terrified just to go near the overgrown salamander, Aria seemed ecstatic. "I'm on it!" She cheered happily, as she dashed back into her shop. Valencia shook her head. "You'd think I just said she could have sweets for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." She mumbled quietly.

Not a moment later, Aria came back out of the shop, smiling, as she carried a bag of what was probably her mount's food in it. Valencia wasn't too surprised to see the two knights from Rendd- Rayne and Trip, she believed- following her. Whilst Valencia didn't know them overly well herself, the reputation of the young, high ranking knights, especially Rayne, was spreading.

Aria stopped by Grumbugly, and held out a hand. The giant salamander recognized her, and leaned its scaly head down, allowing Aria a pat on its snout. The animal lover pulled her hand back, and began to untie the bag. Rayne over with two bags, offered the rogue a polite smile, and dropped, what was presumably meat, right beside her.

As Aria finished untying all of the bags, she smiled at them. Her smile quickly turned into a look of confusion. "Where's Trip?" She asked, as she turned around, looking for her. Rayne frowned. "She was here a minute.." She mumbled.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud from inside the store, and they could hear an assortment of…colourful words.

"Oh dear Creator Trip." Rayne groaned, as she slapped a hand to her face. "This is the 4th time this week!"

A bunch of baby frogzards hopped out of the shop, and around the yard. Trip came right out behind them, rubbing gingerly, at what Valencia could see, as a small cut.

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly, raising her hand to rub the back of her head, but only came halfway, as she quickly moved it back to apply pressure to the now bleeding cut.

Valencia gaped at the girls antics, not used to meeting someone like her. Rayne looked at Valencia for a moment, and walked over to her. Raising a hand, she put a finger underneath her chin, and snapped her mouth shut.

Aria didn't seem to be fazed by Trip. "Don't worry." She said light-heartedly. "Just help me go ca-"

Aria was suddenly cut off, by an audible chatter, coming from in front of her shop. Valencia arched an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Rayne looked thoughtful. "Well…judging by the tone, and how it sounded, it was probably…swooning."

There was silence between them all for a moment, before they all sighed in unison, "Artix is at it again."

Valencia rolled her eyes, and swept a lock of violet hair out of her face. "I'll go see what I can do." Rayne came up beside her. "I'll go too." She said quietly.

Both walked around the building, to the front. There, just like they had anticipated, was Artix, surrounded by a gaggle of girls. He grinned suavely at one of them, and Valencia saw her knees wobble. "He thinks he's such a player." Valencia scowled.

Rayne smirked slightly. "Well, you know what they say."

Valencia turned to face the shorter female. "And what's that?"

Rayne, still smirking, kept her eyes trained on the crowd. "If you have quality girls, you're a ladies man. If you have quantity…you're a man whore."

The two tried not to laugh, with little success. Pausing to take a breath, Rayne's smirk grew wider. "And look who's there now."

Valencia stopped herself, and saw a head of bright orange-red hair walk up to Artix- Lizzie Miura. "This should be interesting." She grinned.

Both watched with bated breath, as Lizzie ran up to the man, and kicked him hard. Her words, that echoed in the stunned silence, would long be remembered after the moment ended.

"You're such a skirt chaser!"

Rayne and Valencia slumped against each other, laughing, struggling to keep themselves up. It became even harder, as they watched all of the young ladies flock away from him. Valencia, later on, swore that she saw one of the most proper girls, give him the finger.

Suddenly, Rayne stopped laughing. Valencia managed to swallow her giggles, as she looked at the scene again. Her smile set into an emotionless line, as she saw Artix moving towards Lizzie. Standing straight, she began to walk over to him, but realized she didn't have to, because she realized that Rayne was already in between the young knight, and the paladin, giving the latter, a cold, icy stare.

Artix seemed to get the hint, and quickly moved away, walking in a rushed pace back to the guardian tower.

Valencia gave the younger girl thumbs up, as the two came near her again. Valencia could see plainly, that when Lizzie was around, Rayne seemed to become more cheerful, somehow.

"Nice move you pulled." She complimented. Lizzie smiled back at her. "He had it coming to him."

Rayne nodded. "He just doesn't know how to stop." She sighed, raising her arms, and crossing them behind her head. She turned her head slightly to the side, so she could looks at Lizzie. "And neither do you, actually. If I hadn't come between you guys, both her-" She lowered an arm, and jerked her thumb at Valencia- "And Robina would have beaten him."

"Robina was going to come out?"

Rayne nodded. "Yup. I saw her, standing by the window in Yulgar's. She had that face, you know, the one she gets, when she's getting ready to attack and all?" Lizzie nodded. "Well, she was like that, and she was reaching for her bow."

"I see." The redhead answered. Rayne and Lizzie moved to the front of Aria's store. As they walked in, Lizzie looked back, at Valencia, who was still standing outside. "You going to come in?" She asked.

Valencia, who seemed to be lost in thought, looked at her through the corner of her eye. "Oh…" She answered vaguely. "No…I think im going to go for a walk."

Putting two fingers in her mouth, she released a shrill, piercing whistle. Not a moment later, Truffle whizzed over the building, and landed on the Rogue's shoulder. "We'll be back later, to get Grumbugly." With that, Valencia walked away from the pet store, and out of Lizzie's sight.

* * *

Valencia ambled along the border of the town. She was deep in thought. She had been deep in thought, ever since Rayne mentioned Robina.

Of course, one would think that she was thinking, about Robina, because her band of Merry women, tried constantly to match up against her own class, the Rogues. But of course, with my writing, that isn't the case.

Ever since Valencia had met Robina, it had always seemed that the young Ranger was nearly always on her mind. Whenever Valencia's thoughts would wander (which they often did so, with her being on the road so much) they always came to Robina.

And when it did come to Robina, it would be awhile before she could get the Ranger out of her mind. Be it all of her, or little snippets, like her hair, the colour of a fawn. On her body, or her green clothes. Or the blue eyes that when they were angry, seemed to burn a hole right through you.

The first times she thought of Robina, the Rogue simply dismissed it as a curiosity in the Rangers, with Robina being her main focus. But over time, Valencia knew that was a lie. It had developed into…well, a crush, you could call it But Valencia knew it was more than that. She just wasn't sure exactly how she knew. Sometimes she told Grumbugly and Truffle of what she thought. Somehow, she knew they could understand. She wasn't exactly how she knew that either.

And with her thoughts wandering exactly as described above, she didn't notice a figure coming in the same direction, until…

Valencia grunted, as she walked into the other person, and fell to the ground. "Ow…" She muttered, as she tried to sit up, only to realize that there was a weight pinning her down.

Opening her eyes she gaped for a moment, as she realized that it was Robina that was on top of her. Dangerously close too, with Robina's arms around her neck, and Valencia's own arms round her waist.

Valencia quickly regained her composure, as she realized that Robina hadn't noticed that she was on top of her yet.

"Ow." Robina mumbled. Suddenly, the ranger wizened up to what was beneath her, and slowly opened her eyes.

Valencia nearly laughed at the expression on her, looking as if she was a fish out of water. "V-Valencia!" She squeaked, as her cheeks began to flush. Looking down, she went even redder, as she realized what position they were in.

Valencia couldn't help it anymore. "Hey Robina." She said, as she flashed the girl her trademark flirtatious smile.

Robina did the impossible; she went even redder than she already was. Valencia swore, that if she went any redder, she would have fainted from all the blood in her face. "I am SO sorry!"

Robina began to ramble. "It's totally my fault, I was preoccupied by something, I wasn't paying attention, I'm the one to blame, this isn't really like me, I'm such a klutz, I feel so bad, God I'm rambling aren't I, it's just I'm really distracted by something, I hope you're not hurt, are you hurt? Cause if you are I have some potions right here that make you feel totally refre-"

Valencia sighed inwardly. She'd seen this happen to Robina before, so to shut her up, she did the first thing that she could do, without the use of her arms.

She kissed her.

Valencia felt Robina stiffen up for a moment, but then felt her relax into it, and tighten her grip around her neck.

Unexpectedly, Valencia felt something against her mouth. Opening it to ask what it was, she was semi-surprised, as she felt Robina's tongue enter.

The two held the kiss for as long as possible, until they had to break away for air. If they had no need for it, she was sure that it would have gone longer. As they broke away, Valencia felt a dark blush creep onto her face, as Robina stared into her eyes.

And Valencia was thankful, that they were on the edge of town, as they proceeded for more kisses, and other acts.

* * *

-A few hours later-

"Wow." Valencia heard Robina say, as they lay in the shade of the tree. The rogue just smiled, and continued to stroke the ranger's silky brown hair.

"So what were you thinking about?" She asked casually, as she combed the fine hair with her hand.

Valencia could tell that Robina blushed. Nearly inaudibly, Valencia heard her say "I was thinking about you…" before she trailed off.

Valencia couldn't help but laugh at the irony. She placed a few fingers underneath Robina's chin, and lifted her head, so she could stare into her eyes.

"Same here." She admitted. Valencia was pleasantly surprised, as Robina initiated another kiss.

'_I guess Rangers aren't too bad.' _She thought. _'And I bet I wont be leaving tonight for the treasure either. And where did Truffle go?'_

* * *

After her owner had collided into Robina, Truffle had flown off, back to he shop, and Grumbugly.

The giant salamander watched through beady eyes, as the tiny flying moglin whizzed onto his back.

"_**Where were you?"**_He grunted to her, as he finished the last of his food.

"_**With mistress." **_Truffle answered, as she folded her wings, and tried to make herself comfortable on one of the boxes.

"_**Was she talking about the ranger again?"**_ Grumbugly asked, as he lowered himself down to lie on the ground.

"_**No actually. She literally ran into that ranger."**_ The moglin answered, with almost a smirk on it's face.

"_**And so…"**_

Truffle stretched out her wings, and settled down, for a mid afternoon nap.

"_**Well, were sure not leaving tonight, considering what I saw them doing."**_

Grumbugly gave a snort of laughter, nearly shaking the lilac furred creature off of his head. "**_Watch it!"_** Truffle squeaked.

"**_Sorry."_** The salamander closed it's beady eyes, for a nap himself. "**_I know another thing."_**

"**_And what's that?" _**The little moglin replied sleepily.

"**_We probably have a new addiction to our little family."_**

The End

Gosh, I haven't written in a while, have I? Well, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
